


Sorry Charlie Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, meet cute, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy attempts to call for help, but it's a wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Charlie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6  
> Holiday: Sorry Charlie Day  
> Prompt: t’s the middle of the night and I’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and I found this phone booth with a lock on the door and I tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly I accidentally dialed the wrong number and I don’t even know you but help me

“Shit, shit, shit,” Darcy muttered under her breath.  She hadn’t thought about what time she would finish when she had volunteered to finish filing.  This entire internship had been nothing but a huge letdown, so why wouldn’t she end up with a total creeper following her?  For not the first time (nor the last), she cursed the security measures at the office that meant she couldn’t carry a taser with her.

It was dark enough that she couldn’t use the reflections in the windows to see where he was, but the sound of his footsteps seemed to be getting closer.  She probably could get in a hit or two, but she was certain she wouldn’t win.

“Oh my god!” she whispered reverently.  “I didn’t think those existed anymore!”  At the end of the block there was a phone booth that had a door.  She almost cried in relief at the thought of calling for help.  She tried not to run as she got closer to the booth.

Once in the booth, she rummaged through her purse. “Where the actual fuck is my phone?!”  She almost cried as the image of her phone at her cubicle floated into her mind.

“Ok Darce.  You’ve got this.  It’s a phone booth.  You’ve got coins.”  She dug up some loose change and crowed in victory.  Enough for one call.

“Seriously?” She yelled at the phone.  The 9 key wouldn’t depress.  No 911 for her.  Or any friends with a 1 in their number.  Did she even know any numbers by memory anymore?  Yes, yes she did.  Carefully she dialed and listened to the phone ring.  “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…..”  

“Hello?”  a voice called out.

“Oh my god Jane.  I am in some serious trouble.  Someone is following me, and I left my phone at the office, and I found what must be the last actual phone booth in America, but the fucking 9 key doesn’t work so I can’t call 911, and I am super scared, and I don’t know what you can do from New York, but maybe, you, like, know a guy or something?  When I die, please be appeased that I used my final moments to call you.  I love you, you crazy woman.”

She heard a sucking in of breath, so she decided to cut off whatever Jane was about to say.  “I’m at the corner of 34th and Reservoir.  That’s where I want you to send the cops when we hang up.  I’ll try to put up a good fight, but I don’t know how long I’ll last.  I had to leave Sparky at home.”

“Miss, I’m sorry that I’m not Jane, but I am going to help you.”

“Holy shit!  Who is this?”

“Ma’am, my name is Sam, and I was in the military, and I’ll be there soon.  You try to stay just where you are.  If you have to get out of that booth, you try to stay near that corner.  I will find you.  Make a real ruckus if that guy comes close, you hear?”

“Random guy, please don’t be just as sketchy as the asshole following me and please, please hurry.”

The phone clicked off, and she kept it up to her ear as though she was still talking to someone, trying to make it look like a friendly conversation, jabbing at her friend and why weren’t they there yet?  

Time seemed to pass achingly slowly, but less than 10 minutes later, someone was knocking on the glass door.

“Hey hon!  I’ve been over at the other corner with Jane.  We’ve been waiting for you forever.”

Darcy threw herself out of the booth and into his arms, pulling him into a fierce hug.  She whispered into his ear, “I hope you are Sam.”

He hugged her back and said, “I am.  Follow my lead.”

He put his arm around her waist, and started steering them around the corner.  “Jane and I found this great cafe we’ve been dying to share with you.  It’s just over here.”  He led her around the corner into a quiet and blessedly still open coffee shop.

“I saw the guy hanging out in the alley still.  Why don’t you sit here and have a coffee while I deal with that?”

“Promise you’ll come back?”

“Promise.”

“If you’re not back in ten minutes, I’m going to have them call the police.  Please don’t get hurt for me.”

He winked at her.  “Couldn’t let that happen when such a sweet girl is sitting here waiting for me.  I’ll be just a minute….”

She realized he was searching for her name.  “Darcy.”

“Then just a minute Darcy.  You could get me a black coffee if you want.”

“Oh, I want,” she replied less smoothly than she had hoped.

Sam just laughed and went back out the door.

Seven minutes later (yes, she had tracked it), he came back in, looking just as good as he had when he first appeared at the phone booth.

“Okay Darcy, I don’t want to be ‘another creeper,’ but you’re pretty, and clearly feisty, so I’d like to get to know you a little more.  But if that’s too forward for you, I don’t mind walking out of here and just saving this as a fun party story.”

“But this makes such a great “how we met” story.  I would seriously regret passing up such a great opportunity.  I love having good stories.  Of course, the best ones are always covered by NDAs.”

“How about Jane?  You know, the person you thought you were calling?”

“Ohhh man, you certainly picked something I can barely talk about.  Jane was, or I guess still is, my astrophysicist.  I spent a few months in New Mexico and London with her, enjoying the night sky and the local sights.”

“Sounds very different from DC.”

“Oh, it is.  But, I must say, the sights here just got better.”  She smiled over the top of her mug, and then sipped.

“I think I agree.”

 

 


End file.
